


It Can Only be You

by ShewolfLoba



Category: Kings of Paradise, Taki Kozaki - Fandom, Voltage Inc - Fandom, Voltage Inc Kings of Paradise
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 22:17:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19049539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShewolfLoba/pseuds/ShewolfLoba
Summary: Taki feels a little mischievous today but he ends up just falling more in love with his beloved.





	It Can Only be You

I am so happy to be connected to Taki again.  
I really love him back in high school.  
I never thought that I would see him again. Since he just disappeared from my life one day, without word. I was so lost and confused then. I had no answers; actually I never even had a question, because I didn’t understand, what had happened. He was just not there beside me anymore. I couldn’t even hold his hand, to feel is warmth anymore. I loved holding hands with him; I could feel his love for me when he held my hand in his, while he walked me home.  
But, who would have thought that I would meet Taki again. Or what is even crazier is that he would help me and get me back on my feet.  
I get so emotional thinking about him. It almost seems like fate brought us back together or this was always the right path we had to take, for us to be together.  
I was so lucky to know, high school Taki; they are my sweet precious memories of him that I will never forget. Taki's dreams and hopes were shared with just me back then.  
Now, I get to share that with him again. I really am so lucky. Hehe.  
Aren’t I? I am so happy to have Taki again. This time I will hold on to his hand and never let go. His hand has never felt this warm before. We both have had our struggles and now that we together, maybe we can try living life together. We can cover what we both lack with the our love we have for eachother. I am really lucky that Taki still loved me, or that he fell in love with me again. Whatever it is, or however it was; doesn’t matter the only thing that matters is our love for each other. I really love Taki with my whole being. I never want to be part from him. I want to spoil him and help him and more importantly love him for all he is and was.  
It can only be him. Is what I honestly think or that it was always him. I wonder if he knows how much I truly love him. Cause even I myself am surprised with how deep my love is or has become since meeting him again.  
I hope that we can always be together.  
NO.  
I won’t leave this to something as weak as hope I will make sure we are always be together. I never want to leave his warm embrace. No one else can be Taki; it can only be him, my beloved.  
***  
“Heh…If Taki ever saw this he would tease me, but I am sure he would be secretly over the moon.” I can’t help smirking to myself as I picture his pouting face trying to hide his embarrassed blush. Which has my blushing like crazy just picturing his adorable face.  
“I really love Taki, with all my heart.”  
***  
For some reason as soon as I entered my home I wanted to sneak up on Y/N. Just a sudden urge; to tease her and surprise her. So I quietly began my search of Y/N and I found her on the corner of the couch in the living room. I thought about calling out to her again, but again, I gave pause. I noticed that she was writing in her journal again. I usually never get to see what she writes in it; cause any time I would approach she would quickly hide it. I always have been curious, but even more so now. I never seen her that open and happy except when she is looking at me; so, letting curiosity get the better of me. I sneak up behind her to see what she had been writing.  
As soon as I catch a glimpse of her writing, I notice that it is loving confession that she writing sentence after sentence about how she feels about me, us. I am hit again with how much I really love Y/N. I feel that I am getting flushed in the face. Cause her words affect me so much; but seeing them in writing has me feeling them, in my very soul.  
“Heh.” Softly laughing to myself, as to not surprise her. I think of the sentence that really stuck with me.  
It can only be you, huh. Why is she so adorable that she guesses what I want to say as well? She is right thought. I feel the exactly the same way as her. It was always only her and can only be her now as well. I won't ever let you, not ever. So please never let me go either. I truly love this woman with all my being as well; she truly has my whole heart.  
I take a look back at Y/N and see her writing exactly what I had just thought to myself. Which just feels me with so much love.  
If you get any more adorable Y/N, I do not know what I will do with myself anymore. I really love you with all my heart as it is already.  
As soon as I thought that I hear Y/N whisper the exact same thing. Which makes not be able to resist anymore. I must have you now.  
As I think that to myself I lean over the couch and kiss Y/N ear. Which earns me a whelp of surprise from Y/N. That makes me smirk in delight seeing her surprised face. So adorable, I think to myself.  
***  
I whelped in surprise and turned around to face Taki who had shocked me by appearing so suddenly. In my flustered state, I noticed I had dropped my Journal and rushed to retrieve it wondering if Taki had seen what I had been writing. As much as I hope not, a big part of me hoped he did. I just want to shower Taki with love, as much as he does for me. He gives me so much love that I want to return it all and love him just as much, if not more.  
As soon as I have grabbed my journal, I stuffed it behind a pillow on the couch. Plastering a fake, innocent smile; I say to Taki, “Hey Taki, you surprised me, I didn’t hear you come in?”  
***  
Heh, she moved so fast. I am quite impressed. But, unfortunately for her; I saw it all already plus, she no super hero. But she is too cute; son I will not mention anything. Well yet.  
Giving Y/N a big smirk. I say, “ I just came in but you must have not heard and I couldn’t resist giving you a kiss; I missed you after all.”  
Striding around the couch to be infront of Y/N. I loom over her and look into her eyes. She getting so fluster which just ends up exciting me almost as if her body is asking me to touch her. Heh . I really love her. That is all I want, to always to be near her and feel her.  
As I think that I say to Y/N, “Did you miss me love?” I couldn’t resist teasing her to see her get more flustered. She had not expected me to ask her this. She is right thought; I am a little sentimental now after reading and hearing her honest thoughts. She really drives me crazy and I want to make her feel the same.  
Seeing her get so flustered has my breaking my will power and I end up giving her a quick peck on the lips to coax her to answer me. Which works and she response with a whispered yes. To reward her efforts, I give her a deeper kiss to show her my true feelings that I can’t always express, but I am working on, for her. She leans towards me wanting me as much as I want her. I love that she melts into my touch; so easy showing me she gets affect the same way I do. I cannot wait anymore.  
As I think that to myself; I push Y/N back on to the couch. She is looking up at me with such wanting and loving eyes. I cant help wanting to teasing her moreb but I want to tell her my honest feelings first. What I end up saying is a mixture of both, “Y/N, I really love you, it can only be ever you.”  
I see Y/N eyes widen as she recognizes her own words that she had just wrote, but what she doesn’t know was that I thought them as well. I wonder if she would believe me if I told her that. Well, we can always try talking to see how that goes; after we make love like we always do. Right now, I need her.  
Kissing Y/N more passionately to stop her next words. I kiss her deeper and more loving then the last, cause my love for her is always growing, knowing no bounds. I start to undress her and show every way possible that I can, with my touch that she is loved.

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly fall in love with taki, even when I write about him. Taki is just to adorable and loving for words alone. I wanted to write something that showed; Taki's playful, and more endearing, and loving side. I want more people to love him like I do.


End file.
